


Sex and Conversations

by CaseyBenSullivan



Series: Trans Gee and cis Frank [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comic Reference, Consent is Sexy, Declarations of caring, Established Relationship, FTM Gerard Way, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Transgender Gerard Way, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan
Summary: After their nap, Gee and Frank talk some more and have a lot more sex. Gee is still self-conscious of his body, but Frank has a way of setting him at ease - and he teaches Gee a thing or two about sex while he's at it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Trans Gee and cis Frank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Sex and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all who helped me through the process of writing this piece. I rewrote several scenes multiple times, so it was easy to get them mixed up in my head, but my friends helped me make sure that everything was in order.
> 
> A good part of the Gee character is based on my own experiences as a nonbinary trans person. I know that no two people's experiences are the same, so Gee's certainly isn't representative of every trans person, but it's at least similar to my own in many ways.

When Gee wakes up, the first thing he notices is that Frank is warm against his side, his face resting on Gee’s chest and his arm across Gee’s stomach. Gee takes a moment just to close his eyes and appreciate how lucky he is to have Frank as his boyfriend - this man who is beautiful inside and out, who accepts and likes Gee for who he is. Every part of him.

Over the next few minutes, unfortunately, Gee’s euphoria fades as he grows more aware of the situation between his legs. Frank made him come, twice, and it was amazing, but now his underwear is too wet, not to mention a little cold _and_ a little tacky. As much as Gee would like to stay and snuggle with Frank, he’s too uncomfortable to truly enjoy it until he does something about his underwear.

Quietly, trying not to wake Frank up, Gee extracts himself from Frank’s warm embrace and slips out from under the blanket. Gee makes a face as he walks over to his dresser, where he pushes his underwear down and steps out of it, leaving it where it falls. Ugh. Now he’s going to have to clean up. 

He takes out a clean pair of underwear and looks at it for a second. He’s debating getting a towel to clean up, or even taking a shower, but either option would take too much time and effort. In the end, he just uses the underwear he just grabbed to wipe between his legs, then discards it on the floor, grabbing a second pair to actually put on. After stepping into the clean underwear, Gee straightens up, sighing with relief as the elastic settles around his waist. Having clean underwear makes a _huge_ difference.

It will be nice to get back into bed with Frank; maybe he’ll turn on his side with his back to Frank’s chest, and be the little spoon. With this image in mind, Gee turns around, jumping when he notices Frank is not only sitting up, but also looking right at him. Gee covers up his chest without thinking, folding his arms over the too-fleshy parts and turning slightly away so Frank sees more of his side. It’s instinct to try to hide, but not only that; Gee’s thinking about what he just did, wiping himself clean with some underwear and then letting it just drop on the floor, and fuck, what if Frank thinks he’s gross now?

Gee turns a little to get a better look at Frank’s face, and he doesn’t see any grossed-outness there. Frank just looks like his normal self, albeit naked and leaning back against the headboard, smiling casually at Gee as if they’re about to sit down and watch a movie together. Gee’s heated skin begins to cool, his arms loosening from around his chest. It’s hard to be self-conscious when Frank is looking at him like that, like everything is normal.

“Hey,” he says, a little sheepish. “I was just… um…”

“It’s cool,” Frank replies, and holds out a hand, an invitation for Gee to join him. Well, Gee’s not going to turn that down. He smiles, lowering his arms as he walks back to the bed, trying to ignore the way his chest swings back and forth. If he were alone, he wouldn’t think anything of it; but he’s picturing what it must look like to Frank, what Frank must be seeing now. Frank’s looking at his face, though, not his chest, which puts Gee at ease, for the most part.

The walk to the bed seems to take forever, but he finally gets there, reaching out to take Frank’s hand. Frank pulls him in for a kiss, and Gee automatically gets as close as he can, which means straddling Frank’s legs to sit in his lap as they make out. Gee’s quickly reminded of Frank’s nakedness, Frank’s half hard dick resting against his thigh. Gee bites his lip; he wants to wiggle against it, just to feel it against his skin, but he doesn’t want to be a tease. What’s the etiquette for something like this? Should he ignore it? Wrap his hand around it? Ask Frank what he wants?

In the end, Gee decides just to go with the flow and see what happens. Frank did say earlier that he liked figuring out what felt good with his partner, and this seems like a good way to do it. Having decided on a course of action, Gee wraps his arms around Frank so he can kiss him more deeply, humming happily as the motion brings their bodies flush together from their hips to their chests to their mouths. Frank slips his tongue into Gee’s mouth like before, and, like before, Gee starts sucking on it. He brings one hand up to curve around the back of Frank’s head, keeping him as close as possible.

The first time Gee shifts and slides against Frank’s dick, it’s an accident. Gee sucks in a breath at the feeling, heat rushing through him at the way Frank moans from the friction. The next time Gee does it, it’s on purpose. With every shift, Frank is getting harder, and fuck, it feels so good. Soon, though, Frank’s hands are his hips, stopping him from moving. 

Gee pulls back from the kiss, eyes heavy-lidded and his breathing faster than usual. Frank gently rubs circles over his hips, waiting for Gee to meet his gaze. 

“Can I make it better?” Frank asks. Gee nods, hungry for more kissing and more touching. Frank urges him up and then reaches carefully between his legs, slipping his hand into Gee’s underwear. He keeps his eyes on Gee’s the whole time. It’s a little hard to maintain eye contact during such an intimate moment, when Frank can see what his face looks like when Frank puts his fingers _inside him_ \- but he manages somehow, his skin on fire, face flushed, as Frank moves his fingers in and out. Gee takes a shaky breath, his gaze locked on Frank’s, his hands clutching Frank’s bare shoulders. 

“Yeah,” he breathes. Gee pauses to lick his lips before continuing, finally breaking eye contact, his eyelids fluttering closed. “That’s definitely better.” Gee lifts up, thighs tightening as he slowly rides Frank’s fingers. His whole being is focused on where Frank’s fingers are moving inside him, not filling him up completely, but satisfying all the same.

And then Frank’s pulling his fingers out, making Gee whimper from the loss. Frank’s hand doesn’t go far, though. He uses his fingers to spread Gee open, slotting his dick into the wet space between Gee’s legs, just a thin layer of underwear between them. Okay, now _this_ is even better than before… but maybe not better than Frank’s fingers being in him. Or other parts of Frank being in him. Gee doesn’t want to rush them, though, and he definitely wants to encourage this particular course of action, so he just tells Frank he has good ideas, which makes Frank grin and kiss him. 

Frank continues the soft kiss as he trails his hand up just an inch or two, the tip of his thumb landing on Gee’s clit. Gee’s breathing speeds up and he blinks his eyes open, staring at Frank’s face. Frank presses down with his thumb, making Gee’s eyelids flutter and his head fall back, breaking the kiss. Between Frank’s hard dick against his opening and Frank’s thumb on his clit, this is _almost_ as good as getting fucked. Probably. 

“You ready to go again?”

Gee nods, leaning in to resume the kiss. Frank kisses him back, slow and deep. As Gee starts to move against Frank’s dick, Frank starts moving his thumb up and down on Gee’s clit, matching the rhythm of their kiss. Gee moans into the kiss, rocking back and forth with his hips to intensify the feeling. Frank reacts by burying his free hand in Gee’s hair, pulling just enough to make Gee moan. He’s getting really wet, too, already soaking his underwear, making the slide against Frank’s dick easier. Gee suddenly wants nothing more than for Frank to fuck him. 

“Frank,” he breathes, once he finds his voice. “Fuck, want you to fuck me.”

Frank groans, and Gee’s so turned on by how turned on Frank sounds. “Fuck, yeah.” Frank rocks up against him and takes his hand out of Gee’s underwear, which is ridiculously frustrating until Gee realizes what he’s doing, putting both hands on Gee’s ass to pull him in tighter against Frank’s cock. Frank’s panting. “Condoms?”

“I…” Fuck. Gee doesn’t have any condoms, because of course he doesn’t. Gee rolls his hips, frustrated and horny. “No. Do you?”

Frank closes his eyes, his expression turning thoughtful for a moment. Then he shakes his head, and Gee’s stomach drops. Shit. 

“Damn,” Gee murmurs. Frank answers him with a kiss.

“It’s okay,” Frank says. He’s kneading Gee’s ass in his hands and rocking up against him, more slowly than before, but still nice. Frank shakes his head, laughing softly, and Gee raises an inquisitive eyebrow. Frank sighs and shrugs. “I used to carry ‘em with me all the time,” he says. “I used to... I fucked around, a lot. Sometimes people I didn’t even know. It was fun but like… I never really had a relationship, you know?”

Gee settles down into Frank’s lap a little, letting this new information sink in (and positioning himself more fully over Frank’s erection). He’s actually glad that he was right… glad that Frank is experienced. Not that he’s sure he wants to admit that, because that’s kind of weird, right? Wouldn’t most people be weirded out if they found out their romantic partner had lots and lots of sex before them? And jealous? But Gee’s not upset or jealous; if anything, he’s excited about what it could mean for their physical relationship - all the ways Frank could apply his knowledge in the bedroom. Gee’s looking forward to learning a lot from him - and _with_ him. 

Gee’s wandering thoughts are derailed when he notices the uncertain look on Frank’s face. Frank’s usually very confident, which Gee has always associated with his experience, but right now, he seems unsure.

“Nothing wrong with not having relationships,” Gee says, then quickly adds, “but I’m glad you’re in a relationship with me.” Gee smiles tentatively, and so does Frank, the tension easing from his face. “And I’m the opposite, you know? I’ve had relationships but no sex.” The asymmetry is kind of poetic, Gee thinks; like they’re two pieces of a puzzle or something. Now they can fill in the gaps they each have in their experiences, and like two puzzle pieces fitting into place, can complete each other. “Actually, I’m kind of jealous. Having all that sex sounds fun.”

Frank chuckles, all signs of uncertainty slipping from his expression. “Yeah, it is,” he agrees with a grin. “Well, was.” Gee frowns, and wonders if he should apologize, but Frank goes on talking before Gee can even open his mouth. “It’s a lot better when it’s with someone you know and care about, though.”

It takes a second for the words to register, but when they do, Gee feels his face flush with happiness. “You care about me?” he asks, even though it’s pretty clear that’s what Frank meant. Frank just gives him this warm look, and Gee can’t stop grinning. He's grinning so widely that it's making his face hurt a little. “I care about you, too.”

Gee’s never seen Frank look like this - just perfectly at peace and content. Gee feels happy and relaxed, too. He holds Frank’s face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over Frank’s cheekbones. The kiss he initiates is slow and deep - the kind of kiss Frank usually slows him down with - and Gee curves his fingers around the back of Frank’s head, holding him close.

It doesn’t take long for Gee to get worked up again, and he can tell the same thing is happening to Frank. He reaches between them to reposition Frank’s dick the way it was before, and happily swallows Frank’s resulting groan. With one hand cupping the back of Frank’s neck, Gee moves his other hand into his underwear, slipping his fingers inside himself for a second so he can position himself against Frank’s cock like he was before. He has to break the kiss in order to coordinate the movement, and when he looks up, he notices Frank looking at him with a heated gaze. Gee half-smiles and bites his lip, huffing out a small groan as the look Frank gives him makes him wetter, precome dripping onto his fingers. Gee closes his eyes for a second so he can concentrate, lifting himself up and spreading himself out so he fit Frank’s cock into place against his wetness.

Frank’s dick is warm and firm against his flesh, even through the cotton of his underwear. Gee takes his hand back out and wraps it around Frank’s cock instead, holding it against himself, the fingers of his other hand tightening on the back of Frank’s neck.

Frank breaks the kiss to kiss down Gee’s throat to his collarbone instead. Gee tilts his head back and groans, tightening his grip on the dick in his hand. That’s when he feels the scrape of teeth down his sternum, and Frank’s hands moving to his chest, fingertips drifting over his nipples. God, he’s so sensitive there, and it feels so good. Gee arches his back, pressing into Frank’s touch, hoping he’ll kiss all the way down to one of Gee’s nipples to lick and suck and bite like before. Frank does bite down eventually, but it’s not on his nipple - it’s on the soft flesh on the inside of one of his tits. The pressure is firmer than a regular suck, and Frank's pushing his teeth down even harder - but he pauses, and Gee looks down at him, blinking as he tries to decipher the look in Frank's eyes. Then he remembers their conversation about hickeys - _'Not where anyone can see'_ , he’d said. Well fuck, no one would be able to see a hickey there. 

"Yeah", Gee murmurs hoarsely, clutching at Frank's shoulder. He digs in with his fingernails as Frank bites down much harder than before, and it makes Gee whimper, the pain shooting straight down to his groin. Frank pauses, but Gee urges him on, burying his free hand in Frank's hair as he pushes up against Frank's face. Finally, Frank bites down and stays there, the pain making Gee whimper and rock forward against Frank's cock. And, not to be selfish, but Gee takes his hand from Frank's cock and plunges it back into his underwear, rubbing frantically at his clit as Frank starts to suck. The pain is intense and erotic, and Gee's fingers against his clit are getting him close, but what pushes him over the edge is when one of Frank's fingers flicks against his nipple, probably incidentally but no less inciting. Gee presses forward one last time and then goes still, keening as he spills into his underwear again and all over the bottom of Frank's cock. It makes the slide easier, and the orgasm makes Gee so happy that he laughs, rubbing his clit and easily bringing himself over the edge again. When he's done, he collapses forward, and ends up hunched around Frank's head, trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck,” Gee breathes. Once he's caught his breath, he sits up straight and pushes his hand down farther into his underwear, coating his fingers with his come. It’s so nice just to touch himself now, running his fingers through the mess he’s made, his flesh super sensitive and so responsive. It's so easy for his fingers to slide in and out, his body jolting when his fingers accidentally rub across his clit again. And there he goes again, a mini-orgasm making him shudder. Gee moves his hand down again to see if he can feel himself coming on his hand, and he _can_ , and he must be delirious from multiple orgasms because it makes him giggle. 

Next thing he knows, his giggles are interrupted by an enthusiastic kiss from Frank. Gee sobers up quickly, returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. He doesn’t really think about it when he brings both hands up to Frank’s face, holding on as they nip at each others’ lips; but then Frank’s not kissing him anymore, instead nuzzling his face into Gee’s hand. Gee’s soaking wet, come-covered hand. 

Gee sucks in a breath, and at first, all he can do is watch. It’s like he’s watching from a distance, not quite a part of what’s happening, just entranced by the eroticism of what Frank is doing. When Frank opens his mouth against Gee’s palm, Gee moans softly; and when Frank starts mouthing along Gee’s palm, only to suck two of Gee’s fingers into his mouth, Gee whimpers and twitches with renewed arousal. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he says approvingly, his voice low and a little hoarse. Frank doesn’t seem to notice anything except for the fingers in his mouth. His focus is admirable, but mostly it’s fucking hot, the suction from Frank’s mouth, and the slick strokes of his tongue; and the knowledge that Frank is fucking licking Gee’s come off his fingers is far beyond any wet dream or fantasy Gee’s had in his life. 

Frank just hums in response, not abandoning Gee’s fingers to answer. Which, Gee appreciates that. He’s getting the show of a lifetime, and the sensations are fucking great, too. 

“You’re really into that,” Gee murmurs. Frank doesn’t have to answer; his enthusiasm is answer enough. Experimentally, Gee slides his fingers out of Frank’s mouth, his face going hot when Frank leans forward to follow the motion; and then, he pushes his fingers back inside, sucking in a breath at the way Frank instantly starts sucking again, pulling his fingers in. This goes on for a few minutes, Gee fucking Frank’s mouth with his fingers, and Gee can’t remember a time he was this turned on. “Fuck. Wish I had a cock for you to suck.”

Frank definitely heard that, because he pauses and looks up to meet Gee’s eyes. For a second, Gee worries he’s said too much, but the heat in Frank’s gaze puts his fears to rest. Frank pulls off, scraping Gee’s fingers with his teeth as he does. 

“I will suck any part of you that you want,” Frank says, and damned if that isn’t the dirtiest thing Gee has ever heard. He has no idea how to respond to that, so he attacks Frank with a kiss instead.

Gee eventually pulls away, his mind taking over the want in his body.

“That’s really fucking hot,” Gee says, “but… I don’t know. It’s not the same.” Gee frowns, trying to figure out what words to put to his half-formed thoughts. “Like… you have a dick. There’s no other part of you you could have sucked that would be the same, right? And, like. That’s the only part of your body where you can come.”

Gee holds his breath, waiting for Frank’s reaction. To his relief, Frank actually listens to him, and doesn’t just brush off what he’s saying. 

“No, you’re right.” Frank rests his forehead against Gee’s, looking into his eyes as he settles his arms loosely around Gee. “That really sucks. I’m sorry you have to miss out on that.”

“Thanks,” Gee replies softly. He wraps his arms around Frank, his disappointment in this thing he’s mourned all by himself for years softened by Frank’s understanding and support. Not to mention the fact that Frank didn’t suggest, or even ask about, Gee’s thoughts on having surgery. Gee thinks it’s because Frank respects him enough to bring it up on his own if he wants to talk about it, and not assume that it’s an okay topic. Probably, too, it’s because Frank already knows about Gee’s fear of needles, which Frank is surely smart enough to figure out carries over to other implements of body modification. 

“Yeah, of course.” Frank tightens his arms around Gee, and Gee rests his face in the crook of Frank’s neck. Frank’s skin is nice and warm and soft against Gee’s cheek. “I wish there was a way I could give you that.”

Gee smiles against Frank’s neck, and purses his lips to leave a soft kiss there in thanks. There are some things some people can’t have, no matter how much they want it.

“When I was a kid, I used to wish I could fly.” Gee pulls back, straightening up so he can look at Frank again. When he leans back a little, Frank’s arms support him. “I seriously wished I could grow wings and fly. Like Angel in X-Men.”

“Oh yeah,” Frank says, his voice tinged with nostalgia. Gee’s smile brightens at that. 

“Yeah! And eventually, I just had to accept that I was human and not a mutant and I was never gonna have wings.” Gee blushes a little. “So I figure it’s kind of like that.”

“Hey man, I totally get it,” Frank says. “There were so many cool superheroes… I got to be like one of them, though.” Frank stops his sentence there, and Gee knows it’s so he’ll ask who he’s talking about. Gee humors him. 

“Oh yeah? Who’s that?”

“You know… Northstar.”

“Oh shit, yeah,” Gee says as the realization hits him. “I always thought he might be gay, but when he finally came out? Shit. I never thought they’d _actually_ do something like that.”

“Right? Comics are so far ahead of mainstream media it’s not even funny,” Frank murmurs. Gee agrees with a sober nod. They sit quietly for a few minutes, contemplating the progressiveness of comics with their arms wrapped around each other and Gee situated in Frank’s lap. Then Gee leans forward, pressing his lips softly to Frank’s, sucking Frank’s lower lip between his teeth before pulling away. Frank’s gaze heats up, which in turn makes Gee squirm in his lap, grinding down against him. Frank’s eyes go heavy-lidded. “What were we talking about?”

“No idea.” Gee settles his arms loosely around Frank’s shoulders and grinds down again, on purpose this time. He holds Frank’s gaze, and this time Gee’s the one who gets to see how turned on Frank is. “You got me to come, like, five or six times already, and you haven’t come at all,” Gee observes. “Shall we change that?”

Gee expects a laugh or a chuckle, but Frank just nods, his eyes dark. Gee swallows.

“What do you want?”

“You,” Frank says, which is sweet, but not really helpful. Gee tilts his head questioningly. “Do you wanna give me a handjob?”

“Okay,” Gee says, maybe a little too enthusiastically, but Frank doesn’t even seem to notice. Instead, he shifts underneath Gee, giving him room to maneuver his hand. Gee’s just glad Frank gave him something simple to start with, because as much as he wants to give Frank a blowjob, he’s not sure he’d be very good at it if he tried right now. He’s going to have to ask someone for advice. But that will have to wait until later.

Gee wraps his hand around Frank’s cock. At first, it’s just exploratory, getting used to the weight and feel of it, the way the skin moves with his hand while the hardness underneath mostly stays in place, flexing and twitching a little. It feels just like a muscle.

“Is this okay?” Gee asks. He’s moving his hand up and down Frank’s cock, squeezing a bit, and although Frank seems to like it, he doesn’t seem to like it nearly as much as Gee liked Frank touching him. He’s not moving into it, and he still looks perfectly calm and focused. Something’s missing.

“Here, try this.” Frank slips his hand between them and adjusts Gee’s fingers, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the top of the shaft, just below the head. Frank shows him how to move his fingers, breath hitching when he hits a certain spot. “Yeah,” Frank says, already sounding more turned on. He stills Gee’s hand then, taking his thumb and swiping it over the head of his cock. On the second pass of his thumb, a bead of fluid appears, slicking the way as Frank keeps guiding his thumb back and forth. “That feels good too.”

“Oh… okay.” This might be the most fun Gee’s ever had learning something new. Frank’s cock feels really good in his hand, and every time Frank’s breathing changes, Gee feels triumphant.

He combines the techniques Frank showed him, alternating between stroking up and down and massaging under the head and swiping his thumb across the top. One time, he covers the head with his whole hand, catching his tongue between his teeth as precome leaks out and wets his palm. Frank sucks in a breath and that’s when Gee turns his gaze upward, finally seeing what he’s been trying for: Frank’s eyes are closed, his head tipped back a little, pleasure clear in his expression. Gee decides to try something new, dragging the heel of his hand across the top of the slick head, and Frank groans softly. Feeling like he’s finally got the hang of it, Gee leans in to cover Frank’s mouth with his own, swallowing Frank’s groan.

It’s surprisingly easy to coordinate his hand movements as he kisses Frank, using the cues from Frank’s body - but also his breathing and the pressure from his lips - to figure out what makes him feel best. Gee’s enjoying himself, too, moaning into the kiss as he acquaints himself better with Frank’s cock. It’s not long before Frank’s coming, and it takes Gee by surprise, the sudden rush of fluid spilling over his hand unexpected even though that was the goal. Gee’s been thinking about making Frank come for a long time, but somehow he’s never imagined what this moment would feel like.

“Oh shit,” he murmurs, looking down at the mess between them. It’s not particularly easy to see, their bodies shadowing the space between their bodies, but knowing that he gave Frank an orgasm is extremely satisfying. Gee looks up at Frank, blinking a few times. “I guess that was okay.”

“Yeah, I guess it was.” Frank shoots a lazy smile in Gee’s direction, the kind of smile that makes Gee flush from his face right down to his bones. Frank, of course, probably has no idea just how hot that smile is, or the effect it has on Gee. “Would it be totally cliché if I passed out right now?”

Gee laughs softly and nods, amused, and he can’t help but find Frank’s sleepiness endearing. “Yeah, but there’s nothing wrong with being cliché.” Gee pauses as his stomach rumbles, and he remembers they were planning to go out to dinner later. But later is actually now, and the last thing Gee wants to do is get up and leave. Luckily, they didn’t make reservations anywhere, so their plans can change. “Wanna take another nap and then we can order pizza?”

“Mmm, I like that plan.” Frank leans in for a lazy kiss, then taps Gee’s hip gently. “I wanna wash up first though.”

“Oh, okay.” Gee moves to get up from where he was straddling Frank’s lap. As he does, he absently licks at the come on his hand, making a face when he registers the texture. The taste is okay, but it’s thicker and slimier than his own. Then Gee hears Frank chuckle, and looks up with a blush.

“No good?” Frank asks, the corners of his mouth tilted up with amusement.

“It’s, um… different?” Gee offers. He feels like he should maybe feel defensive, but he doesn’t, even when Frank chuckles again.

“Yeah, it can be acquired taste.”

“That’s what they say about coffee, and I _love_ coffee,” Gee blurts out without thinking. “I mean…”

Frank grins. “Gee, you’re fine.” He tilts his head toward the bathroom. “Shower?”

“That sounds good,” Gee agrees. Frank holds out his hand to help Gee up. Gee wipes his hand off on his side before reaching out to take Frank’s, humming happily when Frank pulls him in for a kiss. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

And if they get dirty again in the shower, that’s just fine with Gee.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the absolute best. I'd especially love to hear from anyone who was happy to see a trans character in fic.


End file.
